


Wrapped up in you

by sassystuckystan



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Domestic Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Morning Cuddles, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Rimming, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 13:25:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14356416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sassystuckystan/pseuds/sassystuckystan
Summary: Steve and Bucky wake up on their first morning off together in a long time. Cuddles and banter quickly turn into something much more stimulating.





	Wrapped up in you

Steve finds himself slowly waking up wrapped up in soft sheets and with a heavy arm throw across his waist. Snuggling back against the warm bare chest, he lets himself doze again, enjoying the first lazy Sunday morning they were allowed in a while.

A few hours later he comes to when he feels fingers rubbing soft, slow circles on his abdomen, up under his shirt, soothing and comforting. Bucky’s body is still flush with his, face pressed against the junction of his neck. He can tell when Bucky realizes he’s awake as he can feel the other man's lips pull into a smile against his skin.

“Mornin’ doll,” his words float across his skin, making Steve shiver.

“Morning Buck,” He replies lazily. “What time is it?”

“Can’t see from here. Probably 11,” Bucky responds still delicately running his fingers all over Steve’s skin, mapping it out like he hasn’t already committed every inch to memory. “You got a hot date or summat?” 

“Yeah, my gorgeous new fella. Real nice guy, you’d like ‘em.” 

“Does he take care of you real nice? Cook, clean, and all that?”

“Oh you know it.” Steve responds grinning, “practically lives for it.”

“Great, invite him over and tell him I want breakfast.” Bucky replies and then nips at Steve’s neck playfully. “I only want ya for is this right here,” Bucky says as his wandering hand cups around Steve’s cock, sitting in his flannel pajama pants, “he can deal with all the domestic shit.”

Steve snorts, rolling himself over, detaching from his lover, much to Bucky’s annoyance, and repositioning himself with his hand resting on Bucky’s hip once he is situated.

“That’s too bad. You would've made a great husband otherwise.” Steve says leaning in to place a delicate kiss on Bucky’s lips, soft but sure.

Bucky pulls back resting his forehead against Steve’s closing his eyes, “I don’t know, you got morning breath somethin’ wicked.” He jokes, “could I tie myself down to _that_ , til death do us part?”

Steve giggles, “You are really such a jerk. Always know how to ruin the moment.” 

Bucky wraps both hands around Steve’s neck, leaning back just slightly to really look at his best guy in the eyes, those beautiful baby blues that make his heart swoop if he’s not careful. “Your jerk.”

“My jerk,” Steve agrees, eyes softening and yup there’s that swoop Bucky is so intimate with. 

“What are we doing today?”

“Anything you want,” Steve responds. “We can go take the bike to the lake and just screw around, we could go see what everyone else is up to, catch up on that online show you like so much-“

“Grey’s Anatomy’s,” Bucky supplies helpfully.

“Yes, that monstrosity that is taking over our lives, or,” Steve says, wiggling his eyebrows like a _dork_ , “we could maybe fool around.”

“Hmmm,” Bucky hums, pretending to think about his options carefully, as if he hadn’t already made his mind up when he woke that morning as to what they were gonna do, “I don’t know. Season 2 is really getting interesting, what with Addison showing up in sea-“

“You are a real jerk. I know I said that earlier but I feel like this warrants the repetition.”

“Mmm,” Bucky hums with a shrug, “What you gonna do about it, punk?”

“Oh I can think of a few things,” Steve growls as he leans in for another kiss, this one with more intent and heat behind it. Bucky smirks dirtily into the kiss as Steve maneuvers himself until his thighs are astride Bucky’s and their groins are flush to one another.

Steve pulls back only long enough to take his shirt off, leaning back down to kiss Bucky with the same fever. Bucky bites his lip, sucking on it like the menace he is before he detaches himself. 

“God I want you to fuck me.” He says breathlessly.

“Well he ain’t here, you think I’ll do?”

Bucky glares at the other man while Steve, the little shit, has the audacity to laugh as he wiggles Bucky’s pants down his hips. 

Bucky opens his mouth to respond to his idiot husband when suddenly Steve is giving his half hard cock kitten licks from frenulum to slit, making him choke on a gasp.

“Oh fuck, Steve!” He cries, hands gripping the sheets almost as tight as Steve grips the tops of his thighs to keep his hips on the bed. 

Steve runs his tongue over Bucky’s cock, not properly taking him in his mouth just yet. He allows his cheeks to brush up against it as he licks down the shaft making Bucky let out sharp breaths every so often. Licking down to the base, Steve kisses his way back to the top before finally placing just the tip of Bucky’s cock in his mouth, sucking gently, making the other man moan loudly. 

Steve continues the torturous treatment, sucking on just the tip of his cock maddeningly and frustratingly slow, until Bucky’s dick is pulsing and pearling precum.

Steve licks at his slit, twirling his tongue around it in quick motions making Bucky cry out as he just can’t take anymore. “Please, please stop teasing me! Oh god Stevie!”

Steve smirks up at Bucky, seeing his boy already had a light sheen on his abdomen, face screwed up in frustration at his ministrations. One might wonder how he could deny this gorgeous boy the stimulation he wants so bad, but the noises, the way he moans and begs for it, is just too tempting to pass up.

“Aww baby, we haven’t even started,” Steve responds like the evil sonofabitch he is, “you look so pretty, so desperate for my mouth. Convince me you deserve it.”

“Oh please, Stevie! Please please please, I deserve it, I need it so bad,” Bucky cries helplessly as Steve uses just the tip of his finger to circle Bucky’s cock head, while he sucks on his shaft.

“I don’t know,” Steve whispers against his member, “what’s in it for me?”

“I’ll be real good for you.” Bucky pleads as his lover takes to wrapping just his ring finger and thumb under his cock head, making a tight little circle, and gently sliding it over his very sensitive glans. “Fuck Steve, you're torturing me!” He shouts while struggling on the bed.

“I’m just having some fun with ya.” Steve responds, smugness clear in his voice, “I can stop altogether if you want, if it’s really as bad as you say.” He says continuing to torment the head of Bucky’s cock.

“No! Don’t stop please!” As bad as Steve is torturing him, which make no mistake this man is proper tormenting Bucky with his own pleasure, it would be so so much worse to have nothing at all.

“So then keep doing this?” Steve asks, jerking him in the same way, using his other hand to run his fingers over his increasingly sensitive tip.

“Ahh! Fuck oh fuck!” Bucky sobs feeling sparks of pleasure run up and down his spine like zaps of electricity. His hands go white knuckled from how hard he grasp his sheets.

“Answer me Buck.”

“I don’t know!” He practically shrieks as Steve doesn’t let up. “Oh god I’m gonna come!”

“You do that without my say so then you get another orgasm free of charge.” Steve threatens, switching from the tickling movements to polishing his cockhead with his palm.

Bucky sobs, back arching off the bed as his body shakes from the stimulation. Steve still doesn’t let up, playing with and teasing his boy merciless, rubbing his sensitive little cock like he’s polishing a door knob. Here’s the thing: Bucky knows he’s doing it on purpose. The fucker knows there is no way in hell Bucky can keep from coming under this treatment. But that’s the _fun_ part, the part Bucky loves and hates in equal measure. He has no choice, he will come despite not having permission, he will be punished despite how _unfair_ that is and he will be forced to orgasm a second time. God Bucky loves Steve’s sadistic side sometimes.

“If you keep going I’m gonna come!” Bucky sobs, thrashing from the stimulation, “oh god Steve you’re so unfair!”

“I didn’t say you could so you better not.” Steve says calmly, finally wrapping his whole hand around Bucky’s dripping, crying cock. 

“Please stop! Stop!” Bucky cries, knowing he can not contain himself for more than a few seconds yet.

“Stop? You were just begging me for my mouth. Haven’t even earned it yet.” Steve teases cruelly.

“No no no!” Bucky cries as he feels himself flying off the edge despite how hard he is holding back. His toes curl under and his thighs shake as Steve strokes him through the waves of pure ecstasy, other hand cradling his balls, coaxing him through the mind blowing orgasm. The pleasure courses through him hot and quick before it dissolves into a light foggy afterglow.

But then it is abruptly is ripped away as a warm wet mouth wraps around his very sensitive cock.

“No!” Bucky screams thrashing anew, “Steve please, no I can’t take anymore!”

Steve ignores his boy's cries, knowing Bucky knows his safe word if he was really going too far. He takes his lover down to the hilt, deep throating him all the way, swallowing rhythmically as he starts sucking and bobbing his head.

“Oh god please no more no more!” Bucky begs hands on Steve’s shoulders, pushing the other man away. 

Steve pulls back, “You came without permission. You know the rules.” He says, hand coming up and tugging on Bucky’s cock like he didn’t just come all over the place. “Now you’re gonna get nice and hard all over again so I can fuck that sweet little ass while you come around my cock. That sound nice?”

“Maybe a few minutes ago when my dick didn’t feel like it’s being prodded with electrodes.” Bucky whines as Steve giggles evilly. He forces him to full hardness once again and doesn’t show any mercy, jerking him roughly before thankfully taking his hand off of Bucky’s very pained dick and lowering himself between the other man’s legs.

“Gonna get you all nice and loose for me darlin’,” He says spreading his cheeks, licking a broad stripe from his balls to his tailbone making the other man moan wantonly. “Get you so wet it’ll be like fucking a dame,” Steve says before he starts going to town on Bucky’s rim, no preamble, just rough passes of his tongue.

Bucky groans as another sharp spark of pleasure crawls up his spine, making his hard cock twitch in oversensitivity. He may be in beautiful agony but that doesn’t stop him from being a little shit as he gasps, “promises promises.”

He regrets it immediately as Steve takes to sucking his rim with a renewed vigor, light dusting of a beard rubbing at his inner cheeks raw, promising to burn for a few days to come. Steve circles his rim with his tongue round and round and round, so maddeningly good Bucky can’t help but grind himself down on it. Steve punishes him for the excess movement with a nip on his loosening rim that honestly has the opposite of the desired effect as Bucky whimpers and grinds even more.

“Such a little whore.” Steve comments, reaching for the lube on the night stand while running a finger around the spit soaked hole, slow and tantalizing, as if he had any other speed. “You’re gagging for it already.”

“Would you please hurry up and fuck me!” Bucky whines pushing back against Steve fingers.

Steve grins, loving the fact that it was him that turned Bucky into this pathetic mess. His poor forgotten dick pulses in his pajama pants at the sight. 

“I’ll take care of you in a minute baby. Just gotta get ya open for me.” He replies, sliding that first finger into Bucky’s entrance rubbing the velvety walls with a purpose.

“Ah! Fuck Steve!” Bucky screams because yeah, the fucker found his prostate like he has a damn honing device on it.

Steve smirks as he opens the lube and drizzles some right onto Bucky’s puffy rim, rubbing a second finger against the entrance before sliding it in along side the other. 

“What? Something you like?”

Bucky opens his mouth to snark back at Steve because this fucker, this little punk was going to kill him if he didn’t put his cock inside him already.

Steve twists his fingers, stretching Bucky quickly and carefully, know Bucky loves the slight burn. He continues to generously glide the tips of his fingers over Bucky’s prostate every so often just to watch the boy throw his head back and scream.

Bucky’s dick is far more interested as Steve slides another finger in. It’s dribbling precum down his shaft, practically drooling over the thorough fingering his ass is recieving.

“Steve,” Bucky finally snaps just as the man in question slides a fourth finger in his ass, “if you do not get inside me right now I swear to god I’m divorcing you.”

Steve laughs and curls his fingers around Bucky’s prostate one last time just because he can and to watch Bucky shake with pleasure. “Alright, fair enough.”

Steve takes out his fingers and wipes them on the sheets absently before pulling down his pajama pants, cock slapping against his abdomen wetly. He quickly coats himself in lube giving himself a few pumps before lining up at Bucky’s hole.

“Let’s go, not getting any younger.” Bucky whines, wiggling impatiently. Steve smacks his ass and slides in as Bucky gasps from the pain.

“Oh my fucking Christ!” Bucky cries, partially from the sudden breach and partially from the tender slap.

“Like I said, still just me.” Steve says cheekily before pounding into Bucky, hips tilted to nail his prostate each time.

Bucky screams in pleasure, eyes leaking tears from how overwhelmingly good he feels as Steve practically assaults his most sensitive spots. His right hand unclenches from the bedspread to grab a hold of his cock but Steve smacks his hand away.

“You will come from my cock only, no touching.” Steve says not missing a beat slamming into him so hard his balls smack sharply against his ass each time. 

Bucky whines, hand reaching up instead to the back of Steve’s neck, pulling the other man in for a kiss. Steve continues his thrusting as they moan into each other mouths, Bucky basically crying into the other man's mouth every other second from how good he feels.

The constant jabbing of his prostate has him close in no time and he feels his balls tightening up again. He breaks from Steve’s lips just for a moment to sob, “I’m gonna come, don’t stop I’m gonna come.”

“Come for me, come around my cock baby.” Steve says against his lips, pulling him back in, kissing so hard Bucky’s lips are definitely going to be bruised.

After a sharp thrust Bucky is coming, all over Steve and himself, screaming into the other man's mouth as the pleasure washes over him like a fucking tsunami, dragging him deeper than the first. Steve comes in him as his ass rhythmically contracts around him tightly.

Steve fucks him through their orgasms, stopping when the pleasure becomes too much, pulling out and sinking down next to Bucky, panting like a man in the desert.

“Jesus Christ.” Bucky says after a few moments of catching his breath, albeit still breathless, “You are the worst.”

“Oh shut up.” Steve says, smile curling around his lips anyway, “You loved every second of it.”

“Fuck yeah I did.” Bucky relents, resting his head on Steve’s chest, “you’re still the worst. The meanest, cruelest, _most torturous_ little punk I know-“

“Tell me how you really feel.” Steve purrs teasingly. 

“Oh you’re gonna make me regret saying this.” Bucky groans looking the other man in the eyes, seeing the amusement clear as day on his face. 

“Alright what?”

“I just am so in love with a giant dumb nerd is all. Decent lay to boot.”

“Ah I see,” Steve says, smiling fondly, “ I can definitely relate,” he says kissing Bucky gently on the lips. “I love you too.”

They snuggle together, covered in sweat and come, as they enjoy each other for a few more moments of bliss. Soon they will have to shower, only to do it all again and rinse and repeat. But for now they stay wrapped up in each other’s arms. Bucky’s fingers continue tracing over Steve’s skin, like he doesn’t ever want to forget it, as if he ever could.

**Author's Note:**

> This was for prompt fill on my tumblr, [Sassystuckystan](https://sassystuckystan.tumblr.com/l) and since it was Stucky I decided to post it here. My requests are still open for the time being so feel free to message me on there!
> 
> This is my first proper smut with Stucky so let me know how I did! Love y'alls feedback :)


End file.
